Electronic devices are known to have multiple parts sealed together. The region in which the parts are sealed together may define an interface region. The interface region may allow ingress of liquids or contaminants that press against a gasket, causing displacement of the gasket. As a result, the gasket may no longer provide a sufficient seal against ingress, which may allow for a liquid or contaminant to enter through the interface region and continue to one or more internal components of the electronic device. This may cause may damage to the electronic device, including the one or more internal components.